


The Way You Move

by flickawhip



Series: Paige Imagines [4]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Shy!OFC, soft smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 20:10:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15714231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Paige finally lets her sweet, shy girl come undone





	The Way You Move

\- After a night out you get home  
\- Paige helps you undress  
\- You help her undress  
\- You’re still blushing  
\- Still shy  
\- She’s sweet with you  
\- Helps you get your hair out of the plaits she pulled it into  
\- Strokes her hand through your hair  
\- Smiling when you moan softly  
\- “Such a sweet, sexy, shy little girl...”  
\- She’s almost purring  
\- You blush  
\- She smirks  
\- Moves you to the bed gently  
\- Takes control of what happens  
\- She knows you want it  
\- You just don’t know how to ask  
\- You discussed it on the way home  
\- She’s asked permission to ‘make you mine’  
\- You didn’t question it  
\- Now you wonder if she intends to be rough  
\- She surprises you  
\- Settles over you  
\- Kisses you gently  
\- Takes her time to tease your chest  
\- Smirking when you gasp  
\- Her touch is slow as she trails it lower  
\- Her teasing at your clit  
\- Drags a moan from you  
\- You can’t help it  
\- She feels so good already  
\- She’s already wound you up  
\- You’re wet for her  
\- Slick and wanting  
\- Aching for her to touch you  
\- She does  
\- Slowly  
\- Smirking when you gasp and arch  
\- “Oh.... my god...”  
\- She smirks again as she pushes into you  
\- Sets a slow but firm pace  
\- Her palm grazing your clit with every teasing stroke  
\- She brings you over the edge so suddenly   
\- You release a near howl of pure pleasure  
\- Shivering undone under her


End file.
